Two Lionesse and an Outcast Angel
by Gearhead85
Summary: It is hard to be the daughters of two legends. Especially whn the youngest has to carry the legacy of one parent wish making her an outcast.
1. Birth of an Outcast

This is hopefully my final rewrite of Two Lionesses and an Outcast Angel. And I am going to write this one a little different where we get to follow Luna trough her childhood pretty linear instead of flashbacks chapters. So it is going to be time skips to but only forward. And the day and date system I used in the original will come first when I reach the main story. This chapter will cover her first eight years major events.

Chapter 1: Birth of an outcast

Inside the Garden, a hyperactive Selphie was running all over squeaking. "The baby is coming, the baby is coming. Where the hell is Squall? Rinoa needs him A.S.A.P."

Just a few minutes ago, the girls of the gang wish now included Amie Dincht even known as the library girl were sitting in the cafeteria and enjoyed a nice breakfast with their children when suddenly Rinoa went into labors. Quistis had escorted her to the infirmary as Selphie went to find Squall while Amie took care of the kids.

Squall walked around inside the training center was in deep thoughts as usual. ("Soon our third child will be born. I wonder how the twins will handle their roles as big sisters and more, how shall we rise them? So many questions and so few answers")

Suddenly Selphie stormed in yelling. "Squall, get to the infirmary. Rinoa is going to give birth any second. Quistis is with her right now while Amie is taking care of the kids."

("Oh Hyne, it is time. Calm down now, everything will be just fine.") He thought as he followed Selphie out into the main hall and set course towards the infirmary.

"Rinoa, I am here." He said as he practically barged into the delivery room and ran to grab his wife's hand.

"Squall, I don't know what is happening. The baby won't come out and they say something about blood." Rinoa said in a weak but panicked voice.

"We are loosing her." He heard Dr. Kadowaki say. "How is it with the baby?"

"Not to good." A nurse answered. "We must do a C-section if anyone shall survive."

"M-my baby, what is wrong with my baby?" Rinoa cried weakly as her strength started to wear out. "Hyne please don't take my baby."

"Get him out of here." Kadowaki screamed at the nurses as she nodded at Squall.

"RINOA." He screamed as four nurses struggled with getting him out into the waiting room.

The waiting seemed to last forever as he looked at how the minutes were ticking away.

Suddenly Dr. Kadowaki came. "You can see your wife now"

"And how is it with the baby?" Squall said with a trembling voice, fearing that bad news were on their way.

"The baby is fine. You are now a father of total three healthy girls." Kadowaki said. "We nearly lost her but she fought well. And how she screamed when she finally came out. You have gotten a strong daughter with a pair of very strong lungs. But now at least she is sleeping."

He walked in to hiw wife and looked at the tiny figure sleeping in her mother's arms. He could see how much like her mother she looked.

"Squall, it is so nice to see you. I have someone here who wants to meet you" Rinoa said weakly with a thin smile. Her skin was paler than usual, her raven hair was a mess. But in her arms a tiny litte person lay sleeping

"What name do you think we should give her?" Squall asked.  
"Luna. After the moon we met under for the first time you remember?"  
"That will be a good name. Raine and Julia will be thrilled to meet their baby sister so lets get them." Squall said proudly.

About twenty minutes later their two thre year old twins came and thier eyes grew big at what they saw.  
"Ooh she is so tiny." Three year old Julia exclaimed happy.  
"She looks like you mommy." Raine said delighted.

"Can I hold her?" Julia asked

"Me too." Raine said jumping up en down of excitement.  
"Yes but carefully. Sit here on the bed." Rinoa said calm as Squall helped their twin daughters up.

Five years later Luna was on her way to her first day at the Garden's kindergarten program as her sisters Julia and Raine who were identical twins and spitting images of their father's mother followed her trough the entrance and showed their cadet id so they would be let in. She couldn't help to feel a bit nervous to meet the other kids even i her teacher and instructor was Selphie who was a friend to her parents and also mother of her big sisters friend Tessa. She knew though that she would meet at least one more familiar face as her best friend Kaylee, daughter of Quistis and Seifer would be in her class. She walked in trough the entrance to the Garden with her sisters where she had been a few times before as her father was still the Commander and leader of the Garden and her mother worked as an instructor in sorceress history.

"Do you think you will be okay?" Julia asked her little sister.  
"If someone messes with you I will beat them up. So don't worry." Her other sister Raine leered.

"I think I will be okay." Luna said as she spotted her friend and hurried away. "Hi Kaylee!"  
"Hi Luna! Today we get to try wish weapons we will use." A blonde girl yelled excited.

"I want to try the same weapon as my dad." Luna said entusiastic.  
"Me to. But I don't know if I want the Hyperion model." Kaylee said.  
"Yeah the Lionheart my dad has is way to big for me." Luna answered.  
"Like two puny girls like you could handle such a weapon." A boy a year older than them with a dirty blonde hair said to them as he walked by.  
"Eat shit Reno." Kaylee yelled at her big brother.  
"Well don't come drying to me if you hurt yourself." He laughed before walking away.

Well in class all the kids sat in a ring on the floor as their instructor walked in.  
"Hi children! And welcome to Balamb Garden!" Selphie smiled.

"The first thing we are going to do is to get to know each other better. So I am going to pair you up in teams of three depending of what weapon you seem to have most talent for."

"Yay we weapons!" Kaylee yelled happily.  
"Well not yet. First you will train with wooden replicas wish we will get to later. But irst I want you to bond with your teammates because they are going to be your sparring partner later." Selphie smiled and then began to divide the children in teams.  
"I will put you, Luna, Kaylee and May into a team as you have some interest in the different types of gunblades."

Luna and Kaylee looked at their new teammate, a girl with copper hair and freckles.

"Hi! I am Luna and live here in Balamb with my parents and my sisters. Nice to meet you." Luna said politely.  
"And I am Kaylee. Same as Luna but I live here with my parents and my annoying brother" Kaylee introduced herself a bit more blunt.  
"My name is May and I am from Dollet where my parents and younger siblings are living." The girl answered a bit shy.  
When the break came the three newly found friends sat down by the fountain at the quad.

"My grandpa used a gunblade during the first sorceress war and I want to be like him when I grow up. Why do you want to fight with gunblades?"  
"It is a really cool weapon. And my old man uses one." Kaylee said enthusiastic.  
"My dad use one to and I have heard all the stories when I was little about how my parents and their friends defeated Ultimecia. Teacher was there to fighting"  
"No way. Your dad is Squall?" May said as her eyes grew big.

"Yes he is." Luna said proudly.

After the break it was time to try out the training weapons. Luna chose a wooden gunblade of the revolver type wish had the weight comparable to the real one in comparison to her size. The rest of the day did go by with them getting to know each other, not only their teammates but also the rest of the class and getting their uniforms and cadet ID. And without her knowing it her sisters kept an eye on her. And even if their house was in Balamb they still had roms in the dormitory as the Garden could move and change location depending on the scale of the mission. Julia and Raine already shared one dorm and Luna got to share with her new friend May.

When she had turned seven her father's friend Zell approached her after class.  
"Luna, you seem to have a knack for technical stuff. So I am wondering if you would like to be a part of the Garden's maintenance program? We usually keep the vehicles running and the Garden see to that you get the proper training for it."

"That sounds fun. My sisters are already in the scout and medical programs." Luna answered exited over that she was considered old enough to take part in the different specialization programs the Garden provided. And for her it was either that, library or some kind of wild life program she would have found interesting. She thought that later she maybe would participate in the festival committee as she also loved music and her mother often told her that she reminded of her grandmother Julia Heartilly Caraway. The biggest problem though was that she was kind of shy when it came to play and sing for an audience as she preferred to keep in the background, even if Selphie usually got her to sing at the Garden Festival each year. And during this year she even met a few new friends named Tiffany who could be kind of vane and usually used a meelee weapon, then Amanda who was kind of a tomboy and used guns and part of the sniper squad trained by Irvine. And last Kim who used daggers. And even if they weren't as close as Kaylee and May the six of them started a band.

When she had turned eight it was finally time for her to switch from the replica to the real deal. She picked up her new gunblade wish felt heavy in her hands and walked into her weapons class wish was held by Seifer and on occasions her father as they were the best gunbladers known.

"Okay kids. Remember not to hurt each other because we don't want more people looking like me or the commander." Seifer said pointing at his scar, mirroring her father's. Luna had heard the story behind the scars so many times before.

"And for the newbies, you will begin to practice against dummies. And your wooden swords might have hurt when you made a mistake. But these can kill you so be careful." She heard Seifer say.

"But dad! The weapons are unloaded." Kaylee complained.  
"You didn't think we were going to hand out loaded weapons on your first time did you kid? And it is instructor when you are in class." Seifer said.

"Okay... instructor." Kaylee answered as her eyes almost rolled back to her head.  
They began the lesson and Luna succeeded with some good strikes but with a weapon so heavy for her size it was hard and she did miss a few times.

During the small break she and her two best friends sat down talking.  
"What a cool gunblade you have." Kaylee exclaimed as she saw May's gunblade.  
"It is called The Silverwing and was my grandpa's." May told them proudly. "The handle is made of real horn from a beheamoth."

While they sat there talking, Luna didn't notice how Reno and some of his friends tampered with her revolver gunblade and when they were about to start again and Luna by mistake pressed the trigger a little to early she noticed that someone had loaded a round into the barrel and the recoil sent her flying backwards. She landed with a thud against the floor while Reno and his friends almost died of laughter.  
"See. I told you gublades aren't for girls." Reno said between laughter.  
"Boy. Come here!" Seifer yelled angrily. "Do you even understand how dangerous that prank was? Luna could have been seriously injured. What the hell were you thinking?"  
"How are you feeling?" Kaylee asked worried as she and May helped her up. "My jackass brother deserves a real ass whooping"

"I am okay." Luna answered a little embarrassed over all the commotion. Even if she was glad she wasn't in trouble Luna couldn't help though to feel a bit bad for Reno.

During the year Luna picked up violin playing and started to feel a bit more comfortable to play for an audience. Her sisters usually came to watch her band practice and looked forward for the coming Garden Festival

The next year Luna was about to celebrate her ninth birthday at home in Balamb with her family and her grandfathers, aunt Ellone and her husband had come along with their cousins. Her father would come home later that evening as he had some reports to valicdate. Her parents friends had come to with their kids and among them was of course her best friends Kaylee and May to. They had a very fun time and the cake her mother had baked was delicious.

"Time for the birthday girl to open her presents!" Rinoa announced. And among the presents she got a new violin wish she had played for two years, a few tools due to her interest in mechanic and books. Then there was a present from someone unknown and inside she found a beautiful music box in wish when you opened it a ballerina danced to the music. Luna listened to the music. But when it ended, it wouldn't start again even if she winded it up again to her disappointment. But hen she got an idea and with her tools opened it up on the backside. But what she saw made her heart freeze as she yelled. "It's a bomb." As she grabbed it and quickly threw it towards the window as her mother lunged towards her while she stretched out a pair of white wings before everything went black.

Luna woke up lying on the floor as Raine, one of her big sisters calling to her to wake her up, all she could see was some blurry contours and she could smell the smoke. Her vision became gradually better and she saw some small fires and heard screams from the guests. She tried to rise up but felt an excruciating pain in her left hand and noticed it was gone, just a bloody mess. She touched her face with the hand she had left and noticed blood coming from a gash on her forehead. Then everything came back."Mom!" She thought as she struggled up and groggily looked around. There she saw her other big sister Julia desperately trying to wake their mother up. She felt her own consciousness slipping before everything went black as she lost consciousness of the blood loss and she knew that life would never be the same again.

Authors note: Kind of a short chapter and I am rewriting this in a bit different manner. The main story might take place at chapter 3 probably. But we will see.


	2. Sisterly Crises

Here you will see it a bit ore from her sisters point of view and a little from Squall's and Rinoa's. And Tessa is the daughter of Irvine and Selphie and Chris is the son of Zell and Library girl wish I have named Amy. Also for the body to be able to handle the extra powers the sorceress powers give and not end up looking like Palpatine due to the strain on the body (yes I am a Star Wars nerd) I have given the sorceresses a slightly accelerated healing compared to normal humans. Not like Wolverine though.

Chapter 2: Sisterly crises

Rinoa woke up and saw her husband sitting in a chair by her bed looking down at the floor. She could tell he had cried.

"Where... where am I?" She wondered confused.  
"Thank Hyne you are okay. You are at Esthar Memorial Hospital. We flew you here from Balamb right away." Squall said relieved. "You have been in a coma for about a week. The doctors think it is your powers that keeps you alive."

"And the kids?" Rinoa asked.

"Raine and Julia are fine and are staying at the Presidental palace with my father and Ellone. But Luna..."  
"LUNA!?" Rinoa yelled as she flew up to a sitting position as everything hit her, but had to lie down again as her head began to spin. "How... how is Luna doing?"  
"She still hangs in there... But the doctors don't think she has much time left. She is on life support right now." Squall said as tears made it down his face.  
"I want to see her." Rinoa said in a broken voice.  
"I don't think that is a good idea... She is pretty beat up." Squall continued.  
"I want to see her!" Rinoa cried. "Please let me see her."  
"I will call a nurse. But she is in a really bad condition." Squall said as he went to talk with a nurse.

A little while later Rinoa got wheeled into her daughter's room by her husband. She could hear the beeps from the heart monitor and the hissing from the respirator in that otherwise silent room. Luna had a bandage covering parts of her face and her left arm ended with a bandage where her hand would have been. Her stuffed toy dog was in her remaining hand.

"My poor little baby." Rinoa whispered before breaking down completely. "I would do anything to make you okay."

She cried and cried by her daughters side, knowing that she was to weak to conjure up the strength needed to heal her daughter with her sorceress powers as Squall held her. Then it hit her. ("My powers.")

"Squall... I am going to try one thing. I am nowhere strong enough to do a healing. But there is one ting I can do. To give her a fighting chance."  
"What?" Her husband asked confused.  
"I am going to give her my powers. I think I can do it." Rinoa said determined.  
"But..but they are what keeps you alive." Squall said desperate.  
"I know. But for me Luna is more important. And if she hadn't found the bomb and acted we would all be dead... including Raine and Julia." Rinoa said. "Please tell Raine and Julia that I will be with them always. Tell Luna that I am proud of her."  
Slowly she took Luna's hand and concentrated. And in an instant she felt how her powers left her body, draining her energy in the process. She slumped down in the arms of her husband as she felt how her injuries started to ache and how her life began to slip away. She could almost feel the internal bleedings stopping to heal and her lungs on the verge of collapse.

"Rinoa! Please fight. Don't leave me alone here." Squall begged as he pressed the call button and yelled "DOCTOR!"

"Take care of the kids. And remember I will always love you." Rinoa said with a weak voice before she closed her eyes and her labored breathing went from shallow to completely still.

Squall sat there while the medical staff started to try to resuscitate his wife. But he knew she was already gone. He felt it as their sorceress – knight bond broke as her soul left her body.

When he stumbled into the hallway of the presidential palace later that evening he felt numb. He heard the sound of two pair of fast feet approaching as his twelve year old daughters came running trough the hallway,

"How is mom?"

"How is Luna?" Raine and Julia asked at the same time. He felt a twinge in his heart over the news he was about to give them.

"Luna has become stable... and she will probably make it." Squall said as he tried to keep himself calm.  
"That is great news." Julia yelled happily as she bounced up and down.  
"Is mom still sleeping?" Raine asked relieved as she didn't want to use the word coma.  
"Your mother... She... She awoke today. And the first thing she demanded was to see Luna." Squall said as he struggled to keep himself together.  
"Did mom heal her?" Julia asked enthusiastic. "I remember she healed a gash I got when I wasn't careful in the Training Center."  
"Your mother didn't have the strength to do a healing so instead she gave Luna her powers so she would be able to have a fighting chance... And without her powers her injuries were to great." Squall said as he struggled to find the right words.  
"Dad... What are you saying?" Raine asked wearily as Julia's happy mood turned more serious.

"Your mother passed away soon after she saved your little sister. But she wanted to tell you that she will always be watching over you." Squall finally succeeded to say. He looked at his two shocked daughters. And before he knew it Julia slumped down on the floor crying while Raine ran of.

Inside the room that was hers when they visited their grand father Laguna, Raine stood there angrily punching the wall over and over again as tears made it down her cheeks. ("Why? Why had this had to happen?")

"Raine, do you have a moment?" She heard her aunt in the doorway. "Your father asked if I could check on you as he has his hands full with Julia."  
"I am busy." Raine answered between gritted teeth as kept hitting the wall. She hated to be seen in her weaker moments and sometimes envied her more emotionally open twin sister.  
"With what? Making a new doorway with your fist?" Ellone asked softly.

"It... it is just to much. We just wanted to have a nice family moment with our friends and now we are no longer a family." Raine said as she leaned against the wall before breaking down and finally punched a whole in the wall."Mommy is gone...I am going to kill them... I am going to ram my butterfly swords up their asses so hard they will come out trough their mouths."  
"Come here." Ellone said as she hugged her niece.

"Why? Mom is gone... And poor Luna, she no longer has her hand... She can't play her violin or even swing her gunblade with just one hand. And our house... Our home is gone. She doesn't even have a home to come home to." Raine now openly cried against Ellone's shoulder. "Where are we going to live?"

"It is going be okay. I know it won't be perfect but you will be okay. And Luna is going to need her sisters when she comes to. Even if your mother is gone you are still a family. And you need to come together in this grief. Just like your grandparents did for me when my parents died."

"Raine... If you feel that you are ready dad want to talk to us." Julia said as he appeared in the doorway. She had heard the whole conversation between Raine and Ellone and felt to how the words hit her about still being a family.  
"Yeah. I am ready." Raine said. "Thank you Elle."

When they sat down with their father he looked worn. You could see the grief in his eyes but he tried to be strong for them.  
"Girls... There are a few things I want to talk to you about when it comes to the changes we are facing now." He said. "We begin with Luna. More than that she is going to need our support during her rehab with her coming prosthetics and her partial hearing loss, we are also facing some other things we have to deal with to."  
"Now that she has inherited your mother's powers we must keep that a secret as sorceresses are still facing some hate after the two wars. Your mother avoided that hate mostly due to her status as one of us who defeated Ultimecia. Not even Tessa or Chris can know about this. I am only going to tell Quistis and the others as they are going to wonder."

"What about Jane and her mom?" Julia asked. "Trina would be a good teacher for Luna to handle her powers."  
"I am going to tell Trina. But even if she is your best friend and daughter to a sorceress you can't tell Jane." Squall said. "The lesser people knowing the better."  
"Sure thing dad. Luna is going to have it rough as it is to adjust to her new life. I can help her some as a part of the medic program and I will try to cook her favorites at the beginning." Julia said referring to her interest in cooking.  
"We will see to that she is safe. Even if I am going to have to bury someone on a remote location to keep her safe. You know I can do it." Raine said as she was a part of the scout and terrain program she had attended due to her interest in flowers and the wilderness.  
"Thank you girls. They are going to try to wake her up tomorrow. And we don't know what awaits us then"

The next day at the hospital Luna started to wake up. She felt a shooting pain in her head and where her hand once was. She looked at the bandaged stump. And then everything came back and with a scream she sat up rapidly.

"Luna, daddy is here." Squall said as he tried to calm her down as he took her remaining hand.

"Were is mom? Where is she?" She asked as she was hyperventilating due to the panic.

"Luna... Her injuries... Your injuries were very serious." Squall said calm as he tried to find the right words.  
"WHERE IS SHE?! I want to see mom!" Luna yelled hysterically as she felt how she started to lose it. "Mommy where are you?"  
"Sweetie... Listen to me." Squall said calm and got Luna somewhat calm before he readied himself to tell her the news. "She didn't make it. She passed away yesterday. But she wanted you to know she will always looking over you."

"NOOOO!" She screamed as lightning bolts flew trough the room as her grief and trauma manifested into her newly acquired powers striking the medical equipment as wings shot trough her back, riping two holes in her hospital gown.

A little while later she still just sat there in her bed in a fetus position with her wings wrapped around her like she was trying to hide from the harsh reality. She felt how her world had collapsed and felt her nerves on edge. As soon anyone even tried to touch her she subconsciously sent a blast of energy out as she panicked.

("Why? Should I have been more careful?")  
("Mom is gone.")  
("Why can I do things like this? Am... Am I the next sorceress?")

("Our house... Our home is gone so where are we going to live?")

("It... It is all my fault.")

"Hi Squall, how are the girls? Kaylee is nagging me like crazy over any news about Luna and Reno is trying to act like nothing, but you can see he is restless and the both of them are close to drive both me and Seifer insane." He heard Quistis voice on the other end.  
"Luna is awake... but she is heavily traumatized and Raine and Julia don't know what to do. It is a real mess." Squall said tiredly.  
"Doesn't Rinoa know what to do? Or is she still in a coma?" Quistis wondered.  
"Rinoa... she... She passed away yesterday." Squall managed to say, nearly breaking down.  
"Oh my... But... but didn't the doctors say her sorceress side would give her a good chance as to be fully recovered?" Quistis said shocked.  
"This is the reason why I call. The doctors didn't know how much time Luna had. And when Rinoa saw her she gave Luna her powers... But without them her own injuries were to great and she passed soon after."

"I see." Quistis answered while trying to conceal a sob. "So what are you planing to do now?"  
"First we need to find a way to help Luna trough her trauma. Especially as it manifest trough her newly gained powers. We can barely touch her without risking getting hit by lightning as she panics."

"Have you thought about your living conditions? Your house in Balamb is sadly in disrepair. It would be easier to tear it down and rebuild it." Quistis said changing the subject.  
"We are not going back to Balamb." Squall said. "Even if it was a cowardly tactic to send it as a birthday present to my youngest daughter I was the target for that splinter group in GSS. So I think it would be safer if we moved into the Garden... And without Rinoa it wouldn't be a home with all those memories and I am unsure how it will affect Luna to move back."

"I understand. The girls already have their dorms and you have the commander suite, and to protect them we have already stored what belongings you had left in the house at the Garden storage."

"Thank you. And please except for the gang and their respective, can you keep Luna's powers a secret? Not even Reno and Kaylee can know and the same goes for Tessa and Chris. I am myself going to talk to Trina as she and Rinoa worked hard to better the image of sorceresses after the wars to train Luna to handle her powers... And when it comes to Rinoa we have started to plan her funeral. And I know where she would want to rest."

A week later Squall, Raine and Julia along with the rest of the gang and some others from the faculty gathered at the flower field at the orphanage to say farewell to Rinoa. Fury Caraway whom she had reconciled with while pregnant with the twins and Laguna and Ellone with her husband and kids Elena and Rufus where there to. They listened as Edea held the ceremony and it was followed with Irvine ordering the three volley salute followed by the funeral march as her urn got lowered into the ground. It was one of those urns that would one day become a bush with sweet berries as they felt it fitted Rinoa best. Raine stood there with her father at the front, reserved for the closest family and fought against the tears with red eyes, trying to be brave in her cadet uniform with a black band around her arm. Beside her Julia stood Julia to in her uniform and carried a black band to, weeping openly.

After the ceremony Trina approached Squall.

"How is Luna doing?" She asked. "I guess the doctors didn't clear her for the funeral."  
"She is heavily traumatized." Squall answered as he looked at his two other daughters getting support from Trina's daughter Jane whom especially Julia was a very good friends with. Selphie's and Irvine's daughter Tessa and Zell's and Amy's son Chris were there to. "I feel so powerless when I see her so vulnerable and broken."  
"I have an idea. But it might be a bit dangerous." Trina said as she handed him Shiva's summoning orb. "Quistis and I talked with Shiva and she agreed to try to at least help Luna forget some parts of what happened."  
"I really don't like it... But I am kind of out of options as Luna barely eat anything. Most of her nutrients does she get trough her IV. The nurses are having a hard time changing her bandages."

When they had returned to Esthar Squall left the twins with his father while Quistis followed him to the hospital.

"Luna. We might have something that can make you feel better. So can you come out to us?" Squall said so gently that you could barely believe it was the same stoic young man who fifteen years earlier had led the group who saved the world.

Slowly the wings unfolded and they could see the little girl sitting there holding her knees. She didn't answer though.

"Luna, even if we usually wait until you are ten before we start with GF training we will make an exception. This might help you feel better." Squall continued softly as he held the summoning orb out to her and with her remaining shaking hand she took it.  
"Now hold it towards your chest and try to reach into it with your mind." Quistis instructed.

Luna followed reluctant the instructions still without saying a word and before she knew it the orb disappeared into her chest. But she instantly felt how something started to thug at her mind and in panic she started to clutch her head with her hand and hitting it with the stump of the other. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"  
"Something is wrong. This isn't supposed to happen." Squall said distressed as he saw how Luna seemed to fight an inner battle. He saw how lighting bolts started to fire around the room and he and Quistis had to take cover. And with a scream Luna ejected the orb from her chest in high velocity straight into the wall before she slumped back into bed staring up into the ceiling. Squall rushed to his daughter's side  
"Luna! How are you? Are you okay? Please say something." Squall pleaded. Relieved he saw her looking at him. But the relief would soon turn to horror.  
"Who is Luna? Who are you? Who am I?" Luna asked clearly confused.  
"Luna... Don't you remember? It is daddy." Squall said as tears emerged.  
"Squall... There is a crack in the summoning orb." Quistis said concerned and showed it to him.  
"Shiva, what happened?" Squall asked distraught.  
A faint voice could be heard from the orb. "She panicked. And with her powers she flung me out. I succeeded to bury those memories you wanted and she will start to remember again soon everything else as she will get reminded. But beware that those memories you wanted erased are not gone, just hidden. Now I need to rest."

And then the orb went silent.

Author's note again: It will be a few shorter chapters as we cover some of the most important happenings in Luna's life before getting to the main story.


End file.
